


The Other Side

by uhm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: mable and dipper find a hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm/pseuds/uhm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puttung up signs in the middle of the woods was a waste of energy and resources. Dipper had /tried/ to explain that to his grunkle Stan on more than one occasion. </p><p>Plus, the woods creeped him out. They were full of strange secrets, including unnatural, physics-defying tunnels that lead into alternate demensions.</p><p>So of course, Mabel decided it'd be a great idea to explore said unnatural, physics-defying tunnel.</p><p>(Takes place pre Into the Bunker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site, and the first fanfic that i'll probably try and put effort into! *dramatic gasp* 
> 
> I still need to fix this up on a computer and  
> this was NOT beta read, so sorry if there are any mistakes! I'm not even sure where i'm going to go with the story later on, but hey, that just makes it more fun, right? (Not really)
> 
> Comments, reviews, and criticism would be absolutely FANTASTIC! It would inspire me to write more and go back and change things that need fixing to makes this story awesome to the best of my abilities.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> -uhm

" _ughhhhh_ "

A groan escaped Dipper's lips as he nailed yet another sign onto yet another tree. "Why does Stan always pick on me?" The hammer he was using went a bit over its mark and smashed into his finger, making the young boy yelp and drop the tool. He cursed silently at his throbbing finger as he picked the hammer up off the dusty ground.

"You mean _us_ ," his sister, Mabel, corrected, attaching a brightly painted arrow to a birch a few feet away. The bold, yellow letters on the sign read: **STAN PINE'S SHACK OF MYSTERY** and in smaller print, near the bottom: _Home of the illusive Sas-crotch!_

Putting up signs in the woods was a waste of energy and resources- Dipper had _tried_ to explain that to his Grunkle Stan on more than one occasion. The chances of tourists seeing the signs were close to nil, he'd argued. They were much better off hanging them around town, or putting an ad in the paper. But Stan had just waved him off each time the subject had come up, saying that he was professional businessman and that he knew what he was doing, and that if Dipper were to question him about it again he would make him re-tile the roof. 

It was unusually hot in Gravity Falls today - not as hot as the weekend when they met the lone merman Mermando, but hot enough that both of the twins ended up drenched in a heavy sweat as they worked. 

Trees - mostly pine trees - sprouted up from the ground in every direction (this _was_ a forest, after all). Their limbs offered shade, but it didn't do much to stop the heat. About half of them seemed to be trying to hide from the sun themselves, their crooked forms listing away from the light. 

Dipper wiped his brow before picking up his pile of crudely made advertisements, panting lightly. Mabel didn't seem to be doing much better - she was squirming uncomfortably in her itchy sweater and fanning herself with one of the Mystery Shack signs. 

"I thought you had already kinda figured that out, though." His sister continued. She had moved on to a different tree and was now in the process of nailing an obnoxiously colored red sign to it. "Why he picks on you- _us_ , all the time, I mean. It's to toughen us up, right?" 

Dipper sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." He had forgotten about that - the time he had spent in Stan's mind, frustrated and upset, thinking that his Grunkle had thought close to nothing of him. "But still," he said, dropping the signs he was carrying onto the forest floor with a satisfying clank. "This sucks!" 

Mabel frowned and nodded in agreement, but after a moment she flashed her brother a wide grin. "Don't worry though, Dippingsauce! We're in Gravity Falls - If we're lucky we'll probably find some kinda weird monster or somethin'! Whadda 'bout mutant space kittens? Do you think we have those in Gravity Falls?" She put down her stack of arrows and proceeded to make kitten/spaceship noises to demonstrate, waving her hands about for good measure. 

Dipper laughed - Mabel almost always knew how to put him in a good mood. He couldn't help but reply sarcastically: "Oh, yeah! There's _definitely_ mutant space kittens in Gravity Falls. I heard they eat little girls named Mabel for breakfast!" 

From somewhere to his right, a stick flew through the air, hitting Dipper on the forehead with surprising accuracy. " _ow_!!" He exclaimed, rubbing the spot where the twig had hit. It (the stick) wasn't very big, and as far as Dipper could tell, hadn't made a mark. He glared at his sister. "What was _that_ for?!" 

Mabel burst into laughter upon seeing her brother's miffed expression. "BOO-YAH! Headshot!" Her celebration was cut short, however, as a small rock sailed over from her left and caught her square in the chest. "Hey!" She exclaimed as Dipper started to snicker. 

Mabel picked up a long stick that was conveniently laying by her feet - perfect length for a weapon. "Oh, yeah?" She playfully jabbed it at her brother, catching him of guard. 

"W-whoah!" Dipper stumbled backwards, trying to evade the attack, and tripped over a large, twisted branch. Thinking quickly, he hefted it up (with some difficulty - man, it was heavier than it looked!) and pointed it at Mabel. "Two can play that game," he huffed, trying to appear intimidating while struggling under the weight of his acquired weapon. 

"Really?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and leered at him. "Then... Think fast!!" She lunged at Dipper suddenly, prodding him right in the chest with enough force to topple him but not enough to hurt him. 

Dipper raised his stick to stop the blow, but he was too slow. Normally, he was good at fencing - at least, better than his sister - but the weight of the branch made it hard for him to maneuver it in time. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything to stop or slow his fall, either. "OOF!!" Dipper landed in the pile of the Mystery Shack advertisements that he had thrown down in frustration minutes earlier. 

Dipper got up, wincing, and brushed dust off his vest and red shirt. "Oh, yeah..." Both he and his sister glanced sheepishly at the signs. "We should be hanging those up." 

Mabel pouted. "Couldn't we, like, bury them or something? I mean, we've already covered half the trees in this forest, and it's not like Stan goes into the woods by himself, right?" 

Dipper huffed and picked up a handful of the signs. "I dunno, Mabel. We both know Stan. He'd find out one way or another." As much as he was on board with Mabel's idea, he had a point. Stanford was a mysterious guy, and even more mysterious was the fact that he could almost always tell when kids were misbehaving or his employees were selling his stuff for free (with old age come great powers, along with arthritis and cataracts, Dipper supposed). That said, Stan's wrath was something you'd be unfortunate to evoke - the twins knew this because they'd both been subject to it before. 

Mabel grumbled in agreement and picked up her own stack of Mystery Shack advertisements. She hadn't turned around for a second when she gasped. "Woah, Dipper!! Look at this!" She promptly dropped the signs and scurried off, her brother hot on her trail. 

"What is it?" Dipper asked as he approached. Mabel had stopped at the foot of a large birch and was investigating something by its roots. 

"Look at this _hole_!" The tree was twice as big as a normal birch, and its roots split down the middle making a hole just wide enough for a kid the twins' age - and size - to crawl through. 

"A hole? That's what got you so excited?" Dipper peered in. The hole morphed into a tunnel that went on straight, farther than the tree should've been long. He couldn't see the end, but the other side seemed to be bathed in a pale light. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with a dizzy feeling, as if he was standing at the top of a skyscraper, unequipped, and looking down, contemplating a jump. Dipper stumbled backwards and pressed his hands to his temples. "Uh, Mabel? Something's giving me a bad feeling about this..." 

The opening was /not/ supposed to be there. Just being near the hole gave him the sense that something was horribly, horribly wrong with it. Like someone had ripped open space, did some redecorating, and then shoddily sewed it back together. Sure, the hole was defying all kinds of physics, but this feeling was something beyond that. Something... darker. Thinking about it gave him vertigo. 

So of course, Mabel decided it would be a good idea to explore it further. "C'mon, Dip! It's just a hole. What's the harm?" She got down on her hands and knees and crawled in, not waiting for her brother. 

Dipper bit his lip. "But... Can't you feel that?" He said quietly, before realizing Mabel was too far along the tunnel to hear him. Geez, did that girl have _any_ common sense? 

Dipper hesitated, reviewing his options a second more. Running blindly into a potentially dangerous situation was more exciting than hanging signs in the woods, but still... 

Leaving himself no time to rethink his decision, Dipper plunged into the hole after his sister. 


End file.
